In various situations, groups or “swarms” of mobile robotic agents may operate together, e.g., to accomplish a task as a group. In such a situation it may be impractical for one or more human operators to control the motion of each robotic agent individually. If the completion of a task involves more than rudimentary behavior, centralized control may have disadvantages, such as the potential for a communications bottleneck at the central controller, and pre-programmed behavior may be poorly suited for having the swarm move in response to information obtained in real time, e.g., by the robotic agents themselves.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and/or method for controlling the motion of a swarm of robotic agents.